


Undecided

by NavySEALsquid122



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Bashing, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, On Hiatus, Slow To Update, The King in The North, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122
Summary: Rodrick Stark survived, Brandon was a skinchanger and Ned and Ashara married. The North will soon be freed from the Iron Throne. The free folk were allowed to cross the wall and the fact the Others are waking. Herald Vanyel's descendant Deirdre Ashkevron, the last herald. The White Wolf has been reborn and war is on the horizon. What could possibly go wrong.A lot. A lot could go wrong.I recently lost my abuelo. I do not know when or if I'll be posting another chapter. Please let me know what you think about this story. If you want to beta or co-author it let me know. Thank you for your support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy to another site

It has been nine years since the Greyjoy Rebellion. Nine years since Ned last left the North. Nine years since Theon became a hostage. Nine long and peaceful years since Ned has seen the Usurper. Nine years since we have received a raven from King's Landing, oh why did it have to end. This peace that has reigned over the North and Winterfell. If the songs were to be believed the king has not had a pleasant nine years. Ned and the children have just returned from the deserter's execution so Ned is the Godswood cleaning Ice in by the nice still pond in front of the Weirwood tree. As I walk to the Weirwood I noticed Argyros laying down, most likely resting from the excursion, because knowing Herald Deirdre she went at least a league or more past the execution mound to scout to make sure that no harm would to Ned. A wonderful idea, if only it didn't exhaust the two for the rest of the day.  
"Ned there has been a raven, from King's Landing."  
Ned looked up from Ice and over to me, the evident smile is now gone as he says "Dark wings, dark words. What is it now, another war?"  
I moved to sit down beside him with a sad smile "If only that was the case, for I think it would be better news than what I'm about to tell you, Ned. Lord Arryan is dead and by the songs be sung to us, it was not a sickness but poison. If I had to guess it would be from Littlefinger and Lysa. I know how much he meant to you, Ned."  
Ned was visibly angered by this news, the Quiet Wolf was showing his rage. What a time we have entered.  
"How dare that bastard, he a minor lord, a foreign one none the less. A lord poisoning his liege lord and his Lord Hand. Should he ever attempt to cross The Neck he shall be struck down by the Crannogmen." Each word that Ned spoke his rage bled through. Though not getting louder but quieter and colder. This is why he is called the Stalking Wolf in the North and Dorne.  
"That is not all my love, the king is on his way to the North and there is only one reason that he would take a month's journey with half of his court. Ned, he will ask you to become his new hand." I tried to say this with as calm a voice that I could manage.  
" He could try to order me to the South and I will refuse. The South, the land where I lost my brother, the first skinchanger in over a thousand years, my sister, sweet Lyanna, kidnapped by the mad prince. Nay, I'll not go." he snarled. 

At that moment Deirdre rushed into the grove, a look of joy on her face and laughter on her lips. It has been so long since we have seen that look upon her. 

Ned looked up "What is it Deir, what has caused you to this joy?".  
She giggled as she spoke " Only fantastic news Ned, the pups have been born. One of them, the eldest, is as white as the Weirwood with eyes just as red as the leaves. The White Wolf has returned."

Ned jumped up and offered his hand to me so that we could run to the kennel where the Direwolf bitch is. Already the people of Winterfell are crowding around the kennels is an attempt to see the white pup. When we reached the pen where the pups were the children were already there. Jon was sitting by the bitch with the wolf pup in his lap. When he looked up he had love and fear in his eyes.  
"Father, does this mean we will be free from the South?" Jon asked, already aware of his role in the war to come.  
"Aye Jon, it means you shall lead us in the war for freedom. This means you shall be the first King of Winter in almost 300 years. This means you shall face the Others when they awaken." Ned spoke with the calm that could be confused with reverence.

A scholar and a Greenman came walking into the kennels. The scholar came with another raven scroll, one stamped with Lord Reed's sigil. The Greenman came with a journal, one that is aged.  
"Lord Stark, a raven from the Neck bearing news." the scholar says as he hands scroll to Ned.  
" And the journal from the last White Wolf for the new. This shall help you understand your new duties, Lord Jon. May it serve you well. If you will meet me in the Grove tomorrow at noon and we shall begin your lessons for warging.". The Greenman said before both left the kennel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from Lord Reed brings good news, the journal from the last White Wolf gives Jon mixed feelings and news from the East is causing unrest in the south. Ned feels uneasy about Robert visiting and so he talks to his cousin Herald Mage Deirdre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a co-author and/or beta. Please help.

The letter from Lord Reed brought news of the King's and his court's movement. If the wargs were to be believed the time it would take the King to reach Moat Cailin is a sennight. Which means they had a fortnight and sennight, just enough time to bring in food from Braavos so that they would be able to replenish the winter stores. Even though the plan for the royal visit is solid, Ned can't help but feel uneasy. The only thing that would calm his mind is not his wife, much to his grief, but his cousin Herald Mage Deirdre. He left his solar in search of his elusive cousin.

On the other side of the keep in the Godswood is Jon, reading the journal given to him by the Greenman. But the journal gives Jon mixed feelings. The journal of the last White Wolf, King Theon Stark who beat back the Andal when they tried to invade the North who is called The Hungry Wolf in the South. King Theon was very detailed in his journaling, including his feelings about being crowned King and being the White Wolf.  
He wrote " To the next White Wolf, beware. This is an honor and curse, for this title will always be over your head and every man and woman will be watching you. While it pleased my Father to be the White Wolf, it caused me much stressed. I was always doubting my moves in battle and decisions in court. One mistake could have destroyed the respect my bannermen gave me, because of my title as the next savior of the North. Not as my own man. Oh, the stress from it caused me to go grey in my prime. Beware young Stark, beware. For if you are reading this you have been given the greatest honor and heaviest crown."  
How was Jon supposed to feel about this, the greatest honor and heaviest crown? No Stark wore a crown since The King Who Knelt and Jon was to take it back and defeat the Others. Not to mention the fact that all his future bannermen are now watching his moves until his death, one mistake could lead to civil war in the North. How was Jon to deal with this stress? He has only just begun to use live steel while practicing swordplay four moon-turns ago. He has never killed a man before, only seen them executed. Perhaps it best he talk to Ygritte and Tormund later. He continued to read a little more before the Greenman came to the Godswood to begin his lessons.

Meanwhile, in the East Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen wait in the courtyard of the Magister Illyrio Mopatis house. They wait for Khal Drogo. For Viserys thinks that if he gives the Khal an heir he will fight for him, not understanding that the Dothraki follow strength not names.

Ned finally finds Deirdre in the Broken Tower talking to a man. A man as pale as virgin snow with hair just as pale.  
Before he was able to make his presence know Ned heard her speak to the man, "Vanyel, what I am to do? Jon is to become the King of Winter in over three hundred years, rumors of the dragons gathering an army are being spread, and the Others are waking in the Lands of Always Winter. I require guidance so that I may give sure counsel."  
The man now identified as Vanyel turned to her and said " Beware of the Mockingbirds, the Wyrms and the Lions who seek the North. Be aware of the threat of Nightblades and seek the help of those from across the Sunset Sea. Ask for the help of the Lady of Light, she will help you. Farewell child." With that, he vanished into thin air.  
"I hate it when he does that to me. But do you think he is right Ned? Should I ask for help from this Lady of Light?'' She said as she turned towards him. She could see the look of confusion on his face.  
"Ned you crossed the boundary that alerts me of a presence, foreign or familiar." A smile formed as she spoke.  
Ned's curiosity sated said "If this Lady would help us in any way, then yes. I think we should ask for help. But that is not why I came to you. I am worried for Jon, he is so young and has been given the title of the savior of the North."  
A sad look came across her face " Yes, I am worried for him as well. Vanyel was given Magic's Pride and he paid Magic's Price. Only for him, it meant his life. I fear the same fate awaits Jon."  
" And what of you Deirdre, you are the last Herald and first Herald Mage in your line since Vanyel. Do you not fear for yourself?" Ned questioned her.  
" I have known what would become of me since I was given the first Groveborn Companion in over a century Ned. I knew what would be my fate long ago, I am willing to pay Magic's Price if says innocent lives." Deirdre said this with a far look upon her face.  
Ned was saddened by this revelation but spoke nonetheless " Then I will do my best to give you the honor you deserve in death. But I came to tell you that the King will be no more than a fortnight and a sennight."

Deirdre nodded as she turned back to the window overlooking the courtyard. Ned knew that she would need time to recover and to contact this Lady of Light. He quickly excused himself and she walked back to his solar he heard her start to sing. 

_[Every](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IO6cyaOegjQ)_ year Companions Choose  
As they have done before  
The Chosen come with shining hearts  
To learn the Herald's lore  
And every year the Heralds sigh  
And give the same advice  
"All those who would hold magic's power  
Must then pay magic's price"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany will not be mentioned a lot until the timeline reaches the point where she kills Khal Drogo. So just think that everything is happening the same as the show until that point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King's Arrival. Meeting the Royal Family, Herald Deirdre is not impressed. Lord Rickard Stark makes a surprise visit. The feast happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a co-author and/or beta reader.

The arrival of the royal family is finally here. Which means Deirdre must dress in her Heraldic Whites. These whites are unnaturally white spellbound to remain that way. Unlike her other uniforms which are not, they are still spellbound but not to remain white. No those were made to be able to resist more damage than other uniforms. Argyros has just been bathed so that you can see his coat for its magically pure white and his silver hooves which make the sweetest chiming sound. Of he did not like his bath, he wished to remain dirty so that he can show the prince pompous’s horse what it means to be ridden. Deirdre told him that they can not anger the prince because Sansa was to marry him and first impressions matter. He just chuffed and stood there to be groomed, much to his dismay. 

Now they stood there waiting for them to arrive, Arya was still not be found. She is most likely running through the barracks since the house guards weren't there. The only way that Ned wouldn’t find out. Then at just as the guards came riding into the courtyard, Arya came running over to the rest of the family with a guards helmet. Ashara and Ned beside each other Jon, Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Bran to the left, each with their dire wolves beside them. The two youngest Elia and Rickon to right, beside Ashara. To the right of the youngest stood Herald Mage Deirdre Ashkevron and her Companion Argyros. In Heraldic Whites and Argyros case, cleaned and groom.

The first to come into the courtyard was Prince Pompous himself, and much to Deirdre grief and Argyros delight the prince’s horse was spotless as was he. After the prince was the King and then the Queen and the other prince and princess. When the King rode in Ned stood straighter as did Jon. When the King Dismounted everyone bowed to him, all except Deirdre whose Queen made her swear an oath never to bow to another other than one of her blood. While Ned was introducing the king to his family the Queen and Prince noticed that she did not bow.

“ Why do you not bow to your King and Queen?” The lion bitch said with disgust clear in her voice.

“ For I am under oath from my Queen to never bow to another if they are not her or one of her blood or my blood. And seeing how the Starks have not been Kings since the dragons and I am the last of my line that’s not possible.” She spoke with a straight face and confidence. 

At that moment the King noticed her and came over to them, slowly as he so fat, “ Ned who is this?”

Deirdre turned to face him and said “ I am Herald Mage Deirdre Ashkervon, Last Herald Mage and first in my line since Herald Mage Vanyel Ashkevron and just as powerful as him, the personal advisor of both Queen Elspeth the Wise and Lord Eddard Stark. This is my Companion Argyros, the first Grove Born Companion in over a century.”

The king was confused, not that Deirdre cared, “ And why do you not bow to the royal family? I could have you whipped in this courtyard.”

“ You could try, but you would fail. And to the reason, I do not bow to you or your brood is the fact that I am under oath to never kneel to any that is not my queen, her blood or my blood. And since the Starks have not worn a crown since the dragons came, and I am the last of my line, and you are Queen Elspeth the Wise, I do not bow to you.” Deirdre said calmly, despite Argyros’suggestion just to kill them all now and be done with it. 

The king looked over to Ned, who nodded his head, “ Well then I accept this, for I will not make a traitor out of a Stark, regardless of name.”

Deirdre nodded to him, “ I thank you, Your Grace, for your understanding.”

With that, the King turned back to Ned, who led him to the crypts. With the dismissal from the king, everybody in the courtyard went back to their duties. Some leading the royal family to their quest chambers and others taking the horses to the stables. As Deirdre turned to Argyros mount him Prince Pompous came over to them. 

The prince spoke with overconfidence, “ A mighty fine steed you have, how much for him.”

Argyros reared, whinnied and chuffed at the fool, “ Argyros is not for sale, nor will ever be. He is not a horse, But a Companion. Magic imbodied in the equine form” Argyros spoke ‘ Tell that little fool that should he try to take me by force he will be killed’, “ A Companion can not be taken from their Chosen once bonded. Should one try to take a Companion, bonded or unbonded, leads to the thief's death.”

The prince looked offended. ‘Spoiled Lion Brat’ Argyros said. 

“You dare threaten me, you peasant!” Yelled the Prince.

Which caught the attention of the King and Ned who were just exiting the crypts. They came over and as well as the Queen and her brother Jamie. 

“ I did not threaten you fool, I told you the truth. You are just angry that I told you that you can not have my Companion. For it would lead to your death. The only people who can ride a companion are their Chosen. It is not my fault you are a little spoiled brat.” Deirdre spoke offended at the prince’s disrespect.

“ How dare you speak to my son like that, a prince no less.” the Queen shrieked.

“ Silence Cersei, She is right. He had no right to demand something that is not his to take. I apologize to you Herald Deirdre, for my son's insolence.”

Deirdre nodded her head to the king before she mounted Argyros, “ Thank you, King Robert. Now I must leave, it is time for me to do my patrol. I’ll see you at the feast tonight.” she turned towards Ned “ According to your children I owe them a few songs from my land.” 

With that said she told Argyros to go and he took off at full speed.

Later that night at the Feast.

Lady Ashara and Queen Cersei sat at the high table, with their children at the table in front in front of them. Arya and Sansa were not enjoying the presence of Prince Joffrey, not that Deirdre could blame them. The two youngest were already put to bed and Bran was talking to one of the Kingsguard, by the looks of it Ser Selmy. Jon and Robb were most likely talking about the upcoming hunt. Deirdre had just got done eating, which all Northmen and women noticed.

They all started to chant for Deirdre to sing.

Deirdre stood up and turned to them all “ Since I will not be able to escape you tonight I will sing for you all. Give me suggestions.” 

Several song titles were shouted across the hall but Sansa and Arya shouted the loudest. The song was chosen, “ The first song will be Snow Magic as suggested by the Ladies Sansa and Arya.”

At the same time, the southern folk were confused as to what was happening. Not that it was Deirdre’s concern. The queen and prince were disgusted, mostly at our “savagery”.

_[ In ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiOhwMtOfns) the forests of the North Lands_

_Where light curtains dance at night_

_Lived a warrior named Alexi -_

_He was fair and young and bright._

_Many maidens sighed to see him,_

_Yet Alexi dwelled alone._

_Though they tried their best to please him_

_To their charms, he was as stone._

_ _

_Then one day within the forest_

_Young Alexi passing there_

_Met a maiden like no other -_

_Tall and shining, proud and fair._

_Hair as pale as virgin snowdrifts,_

_Eyes like ice with hidden fire._

_From the moment that he saw her_

_He was taken with desire._

_ _

_Young Alexi, proud Alexi_

_There is magic in the snow!_

_There is peril in the forest,_

_Hiding more than you can know!_

_ _

_To Alexi's awe and gladness_

_His pale maid loved in return._

_And she would deny him nothing_

_Though her past he would not learn._

_Nor would she once leave the forest_

_Back to his own village go._

_Said she feared the touch of strangers,_

_Would not leave the peaceful snow._

_ _

_Now though he would often beg her_

_Let him much past moonrise stay,_

_But with tease and soft intrigues_

_Sent him homewards on his way._

_Enemies had young Alexi,_

_One of them a cunning foe_

_Noted where he spent his hours,_

_Laid an ambush in the snow._

_ _

_"Oh my love and life, Alexi -_

_Leave while light is in the sky!_

_There is danger in the forest -_

_Leave and do not ask me why!_

_ _

_Young Alexi, strong Alexi -_

_Laughed away his lover's fear._

_And he did not leave till darkness_

_And behind him he could hear_

_Sounds of wolves that stalked his footsteps._

_Then before him he could see_

_Men that sprang out in an ambush_

_And his mortal enemy._

_ _

_He was one against too many,_

_But ere they could raise a sword,_

_Wolves appeared and leapt upon them_

_Like a great howling horde!_

_Wolves lead by a raging bitch-queen_

_As white and soft as snow._

_And Alexi much astonished_

_Watched his enemies laid low._

_ _

_Oh Alexi, my Alexi -_

_Why were you so bold and proud?_

_Why did you not heed the warning_

_That I dared not speak aloud?_

_ _

_And the wolf-bitch faced Alexi_

_As blood stained her white fur red_

_And before he drew one breath_

_His lover stood in wolfling skin._

_"Long I loved you with my magic._

_Wrought a spell, but with one ban -_

_In my woods I'd stay a maiden_

_If I never killed a man."_

_ _

_"Now the spell I wrought is ended",_

_And she vanished as she spoke_

_And the wolf-maid turned and fled him_

_Howling grief as her heart broke._

_Though the many maids pursue him,_

_Young Alexi dwells alone._

_And his friends are heard to wonder_

_At how sad his face has grown._

_ _

_Young Alexi, proud no longer -_

_Each day to the forest goes,_

_Seeks for something lost to hiding,_

_Prays for magic in the snows._

As Deirdre sang a rhythm was set by the pounding on the tables and some sang along with her. But before Deirdre was able to start another song, the doors busted open and a man came walking in. He wore Stark colors and the personal sigil was that of Lord Rickard Stark. He had returned. Deirdre was the first to approach him. She was so pleased to see him as it had been three years since they had last seen him. Not that one could blame him, as he is so heavily scarred. To the point where he scared the twins. 

Lord Rickard approached Deirdre with a smile upon his twisted lips, “ Dear Deirdre, the last time I heard you sing was the night when I left. Will you sing Shadow Lover? Will you sing for me?”

Deirdre smiled softly, “ Of course sweet Rickard, for you I would cross the Shivering Sea.” 

Ned, who had already been standing behind her spoke, “ Father, it has been a long three years in your absence, many things have happened.” He then embraced him.

Then after Ned came Ashara and Jon. After them, came the other children. It was at this time that Deirdre started to sing the sad song.

_[ Shadow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CA24rajW_RQ)-Lover, never seen by day,_

_Only deep in dreams do you appear_

_Wisdom tells me I should turn away,_

_Love of mist and shadows, all unclear-_

_Nothing can I hold of you but thought_

_Shadow-Lover mist and twilight wrought._

_ _

_Shadow-Lover, comfort me in pain._

_Love, although I never see your face,_

_All who'd have me fear you speak in vain-_

_Never would I shrink from your embrace_

_Shadow-Lover, gentle is your hand_

_Never could another understand._

_ _

_Shadow-Lover, soothe me when I mourn_

_Mourn for all who left me here alone,_

_When my grief is too much to be borne,_

_When my burdens crushing-great have grown,_

_Shadow-Lover, I cannot forget-_

_Help me bear the burdens I have yet._

_ _

_Shadow-Lover, you alone can know_

_How I long to reach a point of peace_

_How I fade with weariness and woe_

_How I long for you to bring release._

_Shadow-Lover, court me in my dreams_

_Bring the peace that suffering redeems._

_ _

_Shadow-Lover, from the Shadows, made,_

_Lead me into Shadows once again._

_Where you lead I cannot be afraid,_

_For with you I shall come home again-_

_In your arms I shall not fear the night._

_Shadow-Lover, lead me into light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Remember to leave a comment and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt, why did Rickard come back, and Bran's fall. Deirdre calls a Kyree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeking beta reader. New chapters will be posted on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. If not a chapter then an author's note will be explaining why one was not posted.

The hunt was the next morning, by the order of King Robert. Much to the dismay of Deirdre, she would much rather stay within the halls of Winterfell. But Ned was not allowed to disobey the king’s order, so Deirdre went with them. As they were preparing for the hunt, Deirdre was talking to Bran.

“ Brandon, I want you to listen to me. I do not want you climbing the Broken Tower until I return, for I will not be able to catch you if you fall,” she says as she was putting Arygros’s saddle on. 

“ But Deir, I never fall. Father says it is the Flint blood in us, for you can’t fall if you live in the mountains.” Bran spoke from a top of the roof of the stable.

“ And they said that Vanyel could never be killed because he was Magic’s Pride,” she turned to face him, “ and do you know what happened to him?”

Bran looked down, either disappointed or ashamed, “ He paid Magic’s Price.”

“Deirdre looked straight at him as she spoke conveying that this matter was not to be trifled with, “ exactly, he paid Magic’s Price. It does not matter if it is in your blood or not, everybody’s times comes upon them, do not let this be yours.” Deirdre said as she mounted 

When she was mounted Deirdre told Argyros to run until he reached Ned and the others. As they rode she reminisced of her time in Valdemar with the Hawkbrothers. She remembered them and how they taught her about their history. About what they know about Vanyel, how they remembered him. Deirdre was brought out of her memories when Argyros told her they had reached the others. The king was already drunk and was talking to Ned about the rebellion and Lyanna. Honestly, the man was obsessed with the passed, it was time to let the dead rest in their graves and let the living live their lives without the constant pressure of it looming upon their heads. The look in both Ned’s and Jon’s face was pitiful, not that the fat fool noticed. Mercifully, it was that moment that a stag burst through the thick woods. 

The king kicked his poor courser until it took off into a gallop, with the weight of the king on his back it took a few moments. Everybody took off after him, the king was already aiming his crossbow as was the prince. But if the prince was aiming at his father or the stag is up for debate, not the prince got the chance to fire his shot for Jon had already fired his arrow un top his steed, Candor. The arrow struck true, hitting the beast in the chest, mostly hitting the lungs or heart.

Jon got his horse and strode to the stag as it took its final breath and closed its eyes. The prince saw this and decided to insult him. 

“ Why do you close its eyes, Lord Stark, afraid to look it in the eyes?” the prince spoke, the laughter quickly following his ‘question’.

Jon looked up and turned towards the prince, “ No Your Grace, here in the North it is taught to show respect to the animal you just hunted and killed, for it will be your food. It is taught to the lords and smallfolk that you should be thankful that the gods gave you this meal. They could have made it impossible for you to find this beast. You may call us savages or heretics in the South, but remember that the Starks have ruled the North for eight thousand years, that could not have been done without some respect for the land in which we live.” Jon said before he turned back to the beast to start packing it on to the mule they had brought with them.

Deirdre and Argyros started to walk over to Ned and spoke “ It would seem that you have raised a fine lad Ned. A fine lad indeed.” 

Ned looked over to Deirdre and then back to Jon, “ Oh dear friend do not sell yourself short, you taught him many lessons that neither me or Ashara were able too. You did plenty in raising him.”

**  
**   


Later back at Winterfell.

Bran was climbing the Broken Tower with the watchful eyes of Arygros on him. This way Deirdre was able to get some rest, that morning had worn her out. Bran was clearing the tower in no time with little to no effort. It was when he reached the window that there was a problem because the next moment that Arygros looked up Bran was falling. He was able to reach him just in time break his fall, but Bran was not quick enough to grab on to his mane. This caused Bran to fall off of him and hit is head.

Argyros had already told Deirdre what had happened, so it took very little time to reach them. She had all of the Starks in tow as well. Deirdre had rushed to Bran followed by Ned and Ashara. She quickly put Bran in a healing trance to help any damage from being permanent. They quickly moved Bran to his chambers and Deirdre told her Companion to stay put to see if anyone came out of the tower. Which is what led to what is happening now, the trial of Cersei and Jamie Lannister for the crime of treason.

The queen looked furiously at the king before she spoke “ How dare you accuse us of treason, me your queen and Jamie, one of your Kingsguard. And on the word of a horse.”

Deirdre stood up and walked to the king “ King Robert, my Companion would never lie, not about anything, not that he could. Companions are incapable of lying to their Chosen. I would never lie about anything, not about something of great importance. I am a Herald. We do not lie or else we would be expelled from the order. I am my Queen’s own, an honor that is given to a Herald who was chosen by a Grove born Companion and they chose only those worthy. But if you do not, believe me, I can summon a Kyree.”

“ What is a Kyree, Herald Mage?” the king leaned forward in his seat.

“ A Kyree is a magic creature, capable of mind-speak and they can see through all falsehoods and lies. They would be able to tell you the truth.” Deirdre told the king. 

The king thought about it before nodding his head.

Deirdre first order the prisoners to be moved back before she knelt and started to sing the song taught to her by the Hawkbrothers.

[ Kyree ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXANHcEYQW4) , kyree

Eyes aglow with green fire

Creature of magic, Mind speaker magic,

Teach me to see behind the dark eyes

Kyree, kyree

The scent of mages on the wind

Watchful waiting deep in forest

Eye on stone, alone, alone

The red-bound assault in the night

Or wait by the full moon light

Can I brave the dark and deep

Of one who never sleeps 

Length of tail and point of ear

By edge you catch unaware 

Mages near he feels the magic

Eye on stone, he calls to the night

Kyree, kyree

Eyes aglow with green fire

Creature of magic, Mind speaker magic,

Teach me to see behind the dark eyes

Kyree, kyree

The scent of mages on the wind

Watchful waiting deep in forest

Eye on stone, alone, alone

A demon transformed 

Chart and time 

The spirit lion fear and dread

Back to the kingdom of the dead

War alone can set me free

And banish pain and fear

Creeping in on gentle paw

The soft of fur reveals the claw

Kyree, kyree

Eyes aglow with green fire

Creature of magic, Mind speaker magic,

Teach me to see behind the dark eyes

Kyree, kyree

The scent of mages on the wind

Watchful waiting deep in forest

Eye on stone, alone, alone

Kyree, Kyree

Kyree, Kyree

Deep in forest, eye on stone

Alone, alone, alone

As Deirdre sung a border of pale blue spun around her. As she continued the border grew darker and higher and the wind started to pick up out of nowhere. It wasn’t long before a form of a wolf started to form. When Deirdre was done the Kyree was fully formed and looked into the eye of Deirdre before it spoke.

“ My name is Epos and you are the Herald Mage Deirdre Ashkevron. Why is it you call?” 

“ We call upon you to ask if you would us to root out traitors.” Deirdre looked into the eyes of Epos.

“ You a Herald Mage, why can you not do so yourself? Ask the Vrondi.” Epos said never breaking eye contact with Deirdre.

“ I am the accuser and my Companion the star witness, by the laws of my land and by my oaths as a Herald, I am not allowed Kyree Epos,” Deidre spoke, continuing eye contact.

“ Then I will do as you kindly ask of me, Herald Mage Deirdre, as a favor to your ancestor Herald Mage Vanyel Ashkervon, the Last Herald Mage,” Epos spoke before he walked towards the Lannisters.

The rest of the people were shocked by what had just occurred except for the Northmen. Many were making the Seven-Pointed Star and calling Northmen heretics under their breaths. The queen and her brother looked most concern now, mostly knowing that their secrets are about to be told before the whole court. Epos looked into the eyes of both of them before he turned towards the king.

“ Your queen has betrayed you and your kingdom by giving you a false heir, one born out of incest, and killing those that were of your blood. All three of your children are not of your blood. They are guilty of their crimes.” Epos spoke, his voice carrying across the Great Hall. 

With that, the king ordered the lions to the dungeons along with Joffrey. Mrycella and Tommen were to be locked in their chambers. Cersei and Jamie were to be beheaded for their crimes, Joffrey sent to the wall, and the youngest kept in the Winterfell until they were old enough. When they were old enough Mrycella would be married off to one of Starks bannermen and Tommen would be raised in the Old Ways and following the Old Gods, when he was old enough he would be given a new name, a Northen name, and a small keep to be Jon’s bannerman. There were worse fates for the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and remember to leave a kudos and comment. please let me know what you want to see in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Jon go beyond the wall to discuss a treaty with the Free Folk. Tywin visits Winterfell. Deirdre talks to Queen Elspeth.

Three days later the king left Winterfell, much to the relief of the Starks. It was three days after the king left that they received a raven from the Neck telling them that they passed into the Riverlands. Once they read the missive preparations began for the journey north of the Wall. The Starks were worried, with reason. One small mistake the Eldars of the Free folk could take offense and the treaty could be ruined. Not to mention the bastard Joffrey would be coming with them so that he could take his oath. 

Once the preparations were completed the party set off on their journey. Much to their disappointment, Ned refused to let the bastard be gagged. This meant they had to listen to him whine. The entire time, but when they got closer to the wall is when he tried to escape. 

They were setting up camp for the night, which meant that Joffrey got his hands untied so that he may eat and relieve himself. He used this chance to try to ride off on his horse. But because they saw this coming they gave him an old mare better suited for rough terrain instead of sprinting. Jon had to race off after him until he was close enough to reach the saddle and cut the girth so that he fell off. This caused him to dislocate his shoulder. The men, including Ned and Jon, enjoyed putting it back into place a little too much. 

The next day they reached Castle Black and when they reached they watched Joffrey take his oath in the Sept and in front of a Weirwood tree. Once that was out of the way, they went on their way. 

Winterfell

Back in Winterfell Deirdre was holding court. Ashara, the twins, Bran and Arya left just two days after the king to visit the Martells so it was just Deirdre, Cregan and Artos left in Winterfell. Both were too young by Northern law to hold court, so Deirdre was holding it but using this time to teach them how to listen to the complaints and being fair while doing it. 

They had just settled a dispute between the Forresters and Whitehills, again. Asher and Gwen were to be wed by the next New Moon in Winterfell’s Godswood. Hopefully, that will end the feud. The next person to be seen was Lord Tywin Lannister who got a letter from one of the red cloaks after the arrest.

Lord Tywin walked into the Great Hall followed by the Mountain and his brother the Hound. Deirdre bowed her head just enough to be proper, but not enough to be showing submissive. 

Deirdre started to greet him before she was interrupted, “ I will not be coy in the reason I am here, I am here to collect my blood, all of them.”

“ Well I am sorry to say but the two youngest are here to be raised in the Old Ways and Joffrey was sent to the Wall, we have just received a raven stating that he has taken his oath both in a Sept and in front of the Weirwood tree. I can give you the bones of Cersei and Jamie to be laid to rest in Casterlty Rock. But that is all I can do.” Deirdre spoke softly but strongly.

Tywin raised his lips in a snarl before he gave a signal. This made both the Hound and Mountain to attack. Deirdre told the two Starks to sound the alarm while she tried to contain the three men. But they were too strong, so she too had to flee. Luckily she was able to escape and so was the boys. She told to ride to Bear’s Island. She gave a guard a blue, brown and broken arrow to give to Ned and Jon. she gave another broken arrow to a different guard to send to Ashara so she knows to stay in Dorne.

When the messengers where sent Deirdre and Argyros rode to the other keeps nearby, the ones that knew the  [ Arrow-Code ](https://valdemar.fandom.com/wiki/Arrow-Code) . She sent over two yellow arrows and one red arrow over each keep’s wall. As she rode the sky slowly became filled with raven and many bond-birds. When she reached The Last Hearth was when she opened a gate to Queen Elspeth’s court.

“ We have been betrayed My Queen, the lions have attacked us. Please send aid to the North and the Starks. Please send word for aid. I beg you.” Deirdre said as she was on her knees in front of her queen.

Elspeth rushed over to her and picked her up “ My dear Deirdre, we will send aid to your blood us and our allies. For we have a treaty with the Starks of Winterfell.” 

Relief rushed over her as she spoke: “ My Queen, I must go to my cousin and warn him of this treachery.”

Elspeth gave her leave before she called her war council. With leave given, Deirdre rushed back to the Gate back to The Last Hearth. She rested for a few candle marks before she rushed off to Castle Black and then onward to Ned and Jon.


	6. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a long while and to honest I don't know when I'll be able to. I don't have access to a computer to write. I'm sorry if you enjoyed my stories.


End file.
